


January 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears began to run down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he recalled Supergirl's recent demise.





	January 23, 2004

I never created DC.

Tears began to run down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he recalled Supergirl's recent demise and endured solitude.

THE END


End file.
